five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Toy Bonnie
(Może szukałeś/łaś Bonnie z pierwszej części gry?) 'Toy Bonnie '''jest nowym animatronikiem w grze ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Jest to odnowiona wersja starego Bonnie'go. Wygląd W porównaniu do innych odnowionych wersji, Toy Bonnie najbardziej różni się od swojego pierwowzoru. Ma jasno-niebieskie ciało i biały brzuch. Jego oczy są koloru zielonego. Jak inne odnowione animatroniki, Toy Bonnie posiada zarumienione policzki. Ma czerwoną muszkę i zmodernizowane palce, a także miejsca na wąsy. Tak jak stary Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, kiedy jest na scenie, gra na biało-czerwonej gitarze. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika posiada swoją czerwoną gitarę, kiedy przebywa w Show Stage. Może też być z nią widziany w Party Room 3. Lokacje Toy Bonnie zaczyna w Show Stage, gdzie znajdują się również dwa inne animatroniki (Toy Freddy i Toy Chica). Zazwyczaj to właśnie Toy Bonnie jako pierwszy wybywa z lokacji startowej. Następną lokacją do której przemieszcza się Toy Bonnie jest Party Room 3. Potem idzie do Party Room 4 i Party Room 2, gdzie może wczołgać się w wentylację, skąd z kolei przejdzie do biura. Zachowanie Toy Bonnie jest animatronikiem, którego bardzo łatwo spotkać, zwłaszcza we wczesnych nocach. Porusza się bardzo powoli i zabiera mu sporo czasu przejście przez wentylację. Zbyt częste obserwowanie monitora może skłonić go do ataku. Kiedy tylko gracz zobaczy Toy Bonnie w wentylacji powinien jak najszybciej założyć maskę Freddy'ego zanim animatronik wejdzie do biura. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie w porządku gracz zobaczy Toy Bonnie wycofującego się. Jeśli maska zbyt szybko zostanie zdjęta, Toy Bonnie zaatakuje go co poskutkuje przegraną. Jeśli owy animatronik zakończy proces wycofywania się, powtórzy swoją trasę. Jak pozostałe "Toy'owe" animatroniki, Toy Bonnie jest bardzo nieaktywny w trakcie późniejszych nocy. Ponownie aktywny staje się dopiero w nocy piątej. Toy Bonnie jest najbardziej aktywny w nocy 1, 2, 5 oraz 6. Ciekawostki * Toy Bonnie jest jedynym animatronikiem którego oczy zmniejszają się gdy wchodzi do biura. * Toy Bonnie jest jedynym animatronikiem, który jest widoczny kiedy wchodzi do biura. * Toy Bonnie i The Mangle są jedynymi nowymi animatronikami, które mają inne kolory niż ich pierwowzory. * Toy Bonnie wydaje się mniejszy kiedy wchodzi do biura. * Toy Bonnie jest jednym z dwóch Toy'owych animatroników, które posiadają dodatkową nagrodę po ukończeniu gry. * Toy Bonnie jest drugim pod względem ilości odpowiedników : Bonnie i Shadow Bonnie. Pierwszym jest Toy Freddy. * Istnieje błąd gdzie Toy Bonnie może wejść do biura gdy Mangle będzie siedział w prawej wentylacji jak widać tutaj Tu w minucie 5:56 * Toy Bonnie jest pierwszym Toy animatronikiem, którego poznaliśmy, ponieważ pojawił się on na drugim teaserze promującym drugą część gry ze Starym Bonnie * Choć Toy Bonnie to mężczyzna, to czasem jest uznawany jako kobieta przez graczy. * Toy Bonnie ma ogonek, można to jedynie zobaczyć gdy jest w wentylacji. * Sposób, jakim Toy Bonnie patrzy na kamerę w Party Room 4 jest podobny do tego, w którym Bonnie patrzy na kamerę w Backstage'u. Galeria 185px-Toy bonnie death screen.png|Taki obraz można znaleźć w plikach gry 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png Output ALnTij.gif|Jumpscare Toy Bonni'ego TB Icon.png ToyBonnieFigurine.png ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png ToyBonnieLeaningNoBG.png ToyBonnieMinigame.png ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png Toy Bonnie Entering Vent.png ToyBonnieInAirVentOfficeLook.png|Toy Bonnie w wentylacji Tumblr_inline_neulkcfEdL1rnc6dz.gif PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy Kategoria:Samce